High data reliability, high speed of memory access, and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory. In recent years, there has been an effort to further increase the speed of memory access.
Conventional semiconductor devices include many different circuits that operate at different voltage levels, and as circuitry continues toward reduction in size, precision and accuracy of operation voltages used within the semiconductor device becomes even more critical to reliable operation. Often, the internal voltages are derived from a reference voltage provided to the semiconductor device using internal voltage generator circuitry. Due to process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) differences that may exist between two similar semiconductor devices, trimming of the voltage generator circuitry may be implemented to adjust the various voltages. Conventional trimming processes include a tester controlling the trimming process, and may be time consuming, as the semiconductor devices are not able to be trimmed in parallel using a single tester.